This invention relates to a station selecting device having a monitor circuit to be used in a communication transmitting-and-receiving system or the like.
Recently, the number of stations for the communication transmitting-and-receiving systems and the like has increased significantly, particularly in the 2m band. Ordinarily, when a channel is transferred from a call channel to a subchannel or when it is transferred (in QSY) from a channel to another channel for QRM, the channel transfer is carried out by first finding a vacant channel by turning a channel selector, and consulting with the opposite station about the transfer of channel. However, it has frequently been the case that after a channel has been found which is vacant, the latter channel has been taken by another station before the actual transfer of channel takes place, and such intances will tend to increase in the future. On the other hand, in substantially less-crowded bands or in certain times of day such as midnight, it has been difficult to find another station to communicate with.